At War With Love
by SammieJaneDrinksTea
Summary: Draco Malfoy left Hermione during the war to protect his Mother from Voldemort, or at least that's what he told her. What happens when one year later they run into each other on separate missions. Can they work out their problems and become what they used to be, how hard can it be?


Hey guys, how are you all going? This is just a little idea that has been playing around in my head and stopping me from getting on with my main story. I might leave this as a one shot, or if you guys like it enough I might keep writing it on the side of A Sweet Surrender. Fair content warning in this one, young'uns maybe stay away. it's not very explicit in my opinion but read on at your own risk.

And as per any story I write about the lovelies in the HP realm, I don't own them, I'm merely a puppet master that likes to see what I can do with them in my spare time. Don't make any money off this, as it belongs to the beloved JK!

Love, SammieJane.

* * *

"Granger, is that you?" Whispered a voice from the dark corner of the room, close to where she was crouching.

"Who's asking?" She replied, not wanting to confirm it until she knew whether he was friend or foe.

"It _is_ you." He exclaimed. "I've been dreaming of the day I heard your voice again."

"Malfoy?" She said, shocked.

"Shh," He said, moving closer to her in the dark. "I don't know who else is in this building, I can't let anyone know I'm here."

"Then why tell me who you are then? Why speak to me at all after what happened."

"You know I wouldn't be able to not speak to you. I had to take the chance. Besides, who else would have that bushy hair and not try and do something about it, I knew it was you."

"Shut up Malfoy. I'm trying to work here, mind your own business." Hermione whispered grumpily.

"I'm just teasing, Granger. You used to like it when I teased."

"Well, times have changed. We're in a war and you just up and left me, left us, when it all mattered."

"I _had_ to, you know I did. I explained it to you."

"Well, not well enough obviously. Because I didn't understand, I still don't understand, and now I'm going to go. What I was looking for is obviously not here, _you _are. And I don't want to hang around you all afternoon. Goodbye." Hermione said, and just as she was apparating she felt a hand grab around her wrist and when she landed she wasn't alone.

xxxxxx

"Hermione, please, can we just talk?" Malfoy said, taking long strides to try and catch up with her.

"No." She yelled from in front of him, quickening her pace.

"But you need to understand, I didn't want to leave you or everyone else. I had to."

"You kept saying that then, and you keep saying it now. That doesn't make me want to believe you. I had made a way for you to stay, yet you didn't trust me enough to utilise it, apparently."

"I trusted you, Hermione, you know I did. I trusted you with my life. But I had to protect my family."

"Your family who hated me, and everyone like me."

"You know that that's not true," Draco said, grabbing hold of her by the arm and pulling her around to face him, mud coming up on their jeans and they moved. "Mother didn't mind about your heritage, and we weren't in a position to sit down and have family tea, now were we. And my father, well, he didn't really count much did he. He'd gone mental after Voldemort sent him out of the inner circle, after my mother stopped loving him for forcing the dark mark upon me. You _know_ all of that, you knew it all. I could trust you with my life, but I had to put my mother first. The order may have accepted me, but they made it clear they would provide no protection for her."

"But I loved you. I loved you and you left me. I didn't even hear from you, not even a whisper of news about you. You could have been dead for all I knew." She said, ripping her arm out of his grasp.

"But I'm not. You know in these conditions no news is better than bad news."

"That's no consolation now, and it wasn't any then either. I loved you, I told you that getting involved with you during a war wasn't a good idea, I told you that I didn't want to fall for you and get hurt. You told me, no, you _promised _me that it wouldn't be like that. Now look at me, I'm fucking hurt. You broke my heart when you left."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving. But mother is safe now, and it's only been a year. I have spent the whole year, each minute of every day thinking about you, wishing I could see your face again." Draco said, reaching up to touch her cheek before having it batted away quickly as she moved a few steps away from him.

"Fuck. Off. You can't come to me, a year after you left and broke my heart and expect me to be all fine and dandy and pick off where we left off. I can't trust you. I can barely look you in the eye without feeling sick to my stomach." she said, slumping to the muddy floor and breaking out in tears that she had refused to let fall every time she thought of him over the past year. A year full of missions and raids, many that she had lead herself on the search to rid the world of Voldemort's shattered soul before being able to kill him for good. They had almost discovered, found and destroyed them all. The war was nearing an end, and she didn't want to think about what life would be like when she didn't have the distraction of keeping herself and her friends alive to stop her from thinking about her broken heart.

Ron had tried to sleep with her on a few occasions, but every time he began to touch her intimately she completely shut off in order to stop herself from thinking about Draco, about her broken heart, about how she was left when she had a way for him to stay. Those times where Ron took her she fought with everything she had not to break down and cry, knowing that he desperately needed the release and as his friend she would oblige to whatever he needed. He was her best friend, and she knew he still loved her but love was something she would no longer let herself consider. Not after Draco. Her body was just that now, a body, the thing that kept her on the run. If it would help Ron with what he needed, she would gladly give it over.

"You fucked the Weasel?" Draco said angrily, his eyes full of hurt.

"Were you reading my mind?" She asked whilst wiping the tears from her eyes, her temper rising too.

"Shit." Draco muttered, not realising that he had been doing it until after it was done.

"That's rude, Malfoy, an invasion of privacy. And it's none of your bloody business what I do now, not anymore."

"I love you." he said desperately, crawling over in the mud to reach her side "I still love you. I've been trying to find you for the past few months. I know you think I shouldn't have left, but I promise you now Hermione I had to."

"There is no such thing as had to, Malfoy. Harry doesn't _have _to defeat Voldemort. He might be the only one able to do it, but that doesn't mean he can't just up and leave. Yet he stays and fights. You didn't have to leave me. You know it, I could have helped protect your mother. The order might not have promised her safety, but I would have. And Harry would do what he could for me because to him I am family." she said, wiping her dirty hands on her shirt before running them through her mess of hair.

"Hermione I didn't want to put you in more danger than you needed, Voldemort was personally after my mother. Apparently he thought that she was to blame for my inability to carry out the task I was given in sixth year. He doesn't know that it was because I fell in love with you. He doesn't know any of it. But if he found my mother, and found out it was you that has my heart there would be a price three times it is already on your head. Not just for being Potters brains, but for being the undoing of his promising protege. I wasn't just protecting my mother, I was protecting you too."

"Why, why didn't you tell me any of this before you left." she said, looking up at him her eyes wide.

"Because, it wouldn't have changed your mind. Better you be safe and hate me then in love with me and dead." he said simply. "You may have hated me, but why would having sex with Ron ever seem like a good idea."

"It's not like I enjoyed myself. I was doing what I could for my best friend. His brother _died_ Draco."

"Then fuck George, he'd have been having a worse off time. Why _him_, Hermione, you know how I feel about him."

"Draco Malfoy you left me, what you think of him had no business being part of my decision making. I do not, nor have I ever felt for Ron what I felt for you, but if having sex with him was going to help him through his grieving so that we could focus on destroying Voldemort then of course I'm going to fucking do it. It was for him, not for me, for the wizarding world. I haven't done something for me since you left." she said, breaking down into another fit of tears. Suddenly he was there, holding her so tightly so she couldn't resist. Eventually she melted into him, accepting the comfort he provided.

"I'm so sorry, darling." He whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry I left you. I shouldn't have. I regretted it every moment after I apparated away that day. But I couldn't risk your life. Mother is safe now, I can be back, if you want me."

Hermione continued on crying into his chest until the tears would literally not fall any longer. She stayed in his arms for the longest time before looking up into his eyes, her own face puffy and tear stained amongst the muck of their surroundings.

"You're beautiful." He breathed. "Lets get you cleaned up." he said softly, before pulling out his wand from his pocket and scourgifying her and himself before helping her to her feet.

"Thank you." She murmured, feeling cleaner now. He led her out of the muddy area to a small grassy patch that was just slightly damp from the rainstorm that had been almost non stop for days. He dried a patch for them to be able to sit down, happy that the rain had stopped that day. The feeling of the rain stopping and the clouds clearing very similar to having Hermione Granger back in his life.

"So, you're staying then?" She asked after a long silence.

"Yes, providing that's okay with you. I mean, I don't intend on leaving you ever again, even if you don't love me back or want very much to do with me. I need you in my life." He said, stroking her cheek to which Hermione didn't swat away this time. "I want to prove to you how much you mean to me. I have information I've been keeping whilst I was gone, things that the order and Potter will want to know as well."

"And you wont leave?" She asked skeptically.

"I wont leave." He confirmed.

"Even when things get bad?"

"Even when things get awful."

"I can't take you back, Draco. You hurt me worse then you did when we were younger, my heart was torn out of my chest and ripped into a thousand little pieces-"

"Then I will spend the rest of my life slowly sewing them all back together again, if it's what it takes for you to let me stay." He said, lightly kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm not going to stop you from staying, all I"m saying is I"m not going to take you back."

"Oh, Granger, have you forgotten that I'm not one to turn down a challenge. How do you think we got together in the first place?"

xxxx

She remembered the summer of her fifth year, he had been at the same hotel in paris as she had. He had taken his mother to paris as a trip to take her mind off things, and chose a muggle hotel to prevent the paparazzi from intruding on their trip. It happened to be Hermione's favourite hotel, which she had been staying at with her parents. She had bumped into him on her way back to the hotel when she had forgot her purse from her room, as he was on his way out of the hotel. It was a warm summers day and she'd been wearing a low cut sun dress that showed off many of her best features. He hadn't realised it was her until he looked up into her face.

_"Oh, that's right I _do_ have eyes." She said sarcastically. _

_"Sorry," He said, almost sincerely "Granger. Didn't realise you had such a body underneath those robes of yours." _

_"Well, there's no need to stare." She said, before sauntering off to pick up her purse. Once she had reached her room she leaned against the door for a good three minutes, just to process what had happened. _

After that, they had run into each other quite a few times, and Hermione had found herself not only enjoying being seen in a completely different way by Malfoy, but actually enjoying spending the time together that they did. Sometimes they had sat in coffee shops together, not talking, just sipping their respective drinks sometimes reading a paper, a book or even doing a puzzle. They ran into each other in Hermione's favourite bookstore a few times, and discussed their favourite books and found they overlapped in a few of their cherished favourites. Nearing the end of the trip they even went to the same restaurant, and Hermione later found out that Draco had snooped to find out where she would be dining that night to make sure he would be there too.

_"I wasn't aware I invited you here." Hermione stated, as Draco took a seat across the small table from her. _

_"I wasn't aware you liked to eat alone, Granger." He retorted. _

_"There's nothing wrong with that." She said softly._

_"I didn't say that there was. But i'm sure you won't turn down my company." He said and she shrugged with a smile playing on her face in response, accepting his presence at her table and in her life. "So, what are you ordering?" _

It was after their trip that Draco was forced to take the dark mark and accept his mission given by Voldemort to restore the Malfoy name after it was apparently tarnished by Lucius the year before. Draco wanted nothing but to spend his year as a normal student, learning and having fun. Getting to know Hermione, even. He still got to know her over the year where they slowly but surely fell in love. She had told him several times she was not interested, but he insisted on trying to court her. Hermione couldn't resist his charms, and eventually found out about his task. She tried to think her way around the situation, eventually finding out that Severus was going to try and protect him best he could as a promise to his mother. Hermione worked with Snape, along with Dumbledore in secret to provide the protection Draco needed to make sure that it was Severus that would cast the killing curse that would kill Dumbledore.

They had a plan to protect Draco, who was feeding the order information that he could readily give and in return the vowed to provide his protection once the shit hit the fan.

After Dumbledore died the plan was revealed to Harry, who was angry at first but eventually came to accept what was inevitable. Dumbledore had been dying, of course he had planned his death to help improve the wizarding world. The horcrux hunt had begun from that point forward, and it was all hands on deck. Draco helped to the best of his ability, giving all the information he could possibly think of until one day Snape came to tell him that his mother was in danger. Voldemort was furious with what happened when Dumbledore had died, positive that Draco was working against him. He was going to find Narcissa, who had been staying in one of the families holiday homes, and infiltrate her mind to find out what Draco could be up to. This was three months into the hunt for the horcruxes and Draco knew that if he didn't properly hide his mother Hermione would be in even more danger, after all Voldemort liked revenge.

_"You're leaving?" Her shrill voice could be heard all around the safe house, he was sure. _

_"Hermione, shush. I have to go hide mother, the order won't find her somewhere safe to go." Draco said hurriedly. "I need to go." _

_"You promised me this would never happen. When I finally decided to open myself up to you and just before I agreed to be your girlfriend I asked you if this war that we both knew was looming would effect our relationship. Would it end in heartbreak, because of it. You told me it wouldn't. No, you _promised_ me it wouldn't . I looked passed your past, I accepted you as you were and you promised me this wouldn't happen. Well Draco Malfoy if you leave me now this is ending in heartbreak." She basically screamed, before assaulting him with her mouth passionately. He could feel her hot tears drop down onto his cheek as they kissed. _

_"Please don't leave me," She murmured softly, nestling into the crook of his neck. "please." _

_"Granger, I have to." he said firmly, pulling her away from him and holding her an arms length away. "I'm so sorry that this has happened this way, but I have to do this." _

_"Don't, don't start calling me Granger again. I can protect your mother. I know so many ward spells, spells that will protect her, keep her from him. Please, let me do this Draco." _

_"Hermione, I can't." He said roughly, walking to the other side of the small room they were occupying. "I have to leave, and that's that. I'll be back though, as soon as mother is safe and can't be touched, I'll be back. I promise you." _

_"You're promises don't mean fuck to me, Malfoy." She said angrily. "If you've made your decision, then you can leave. But I won't be holding my breath waiting for you." _

_"Goodbye, my love." He said sadly, kissing her on the lips softly before leaving the room, not to be seen for a year._

The first half of the year was spent by Draco locating the safest place for his mother, countries away, making sure to remove any tracks that they would leave behind. Along that period of time he started finding out knowledge of Voldemort's plans, and more importantly local knowledge on legends regarding his secret horcruxes. he begun making a journal compiling the information that would be helpful to the order once he returned. The second half of the year he spent seeking out the information that he could, and slowly making his way back to the general areas he assumed he'd find Hermione. He'd thought about her every day since he'd left, and wanted hers to be the first face he saw once he returned. It was on a tip to go to a deatheaters abandoned house to look for clues regarding one of the remaining horcruxes that he noticed her bushy hair.

xxxxx

They had been sitting there, neither of them talking, just readjusting to being in the same vicinity of one another again, to be breathing the same air.

"I missed you." She said softly, mostly to herself than him, she had never wanted to admit it to herself or anyone else that she was missing him. She didn't want to appear weak, she had to be strong for those who couldn't.

"I missed you too." He said, reaching his hand out to clasp hers within his own. They stayed like that for awhile longer, feeding of the energy of each others touch.

Hermione found holding his hand to be like a switch flicking itself on inside of her. Suddenly the world that had seemed so grey and dreary for the entire year had lit itself up and suddenly the brightest sun, blue skies, the whitest clouds, the greenest grass was shining up at her and she felt awake. She had spent the year feeling like a zombie that just had to keep moving or she'd explode. Now, sitting there with her hands in the one person she had given her heart to she did feel like she was exploding. Except it wasn't awful, and it wasn't from her heart hurting. It was from the feeling of having the person she had given herself to hold her hand like she might disappear if he were to loosen his grip. It shocked her that she was feeling this way, with love and not contempt, to the man who had left her.

Despite now knowing that he had done it for her own apparent good, it would still sting that he had done that and that she had been without him for a whole year, but with their hands entwined she figured one day she could probably forgive him. Looking over at his porcelain face, and white blonde hair she felt the familiar tug in the pit of her stomach that she used to get when she looked at him and though _he's mine, he wants me._ Suddenly she found herself straddling him, her arms snaking around her neck and before he could say anything her lips locked onto his and they kissed fervently for the first time in a long time. The briefly broke apart, only to breath and reposition themselves slightly before returning their mouths upon each other. Draco gently nibbled, kissed and sucked his way along her neck up to her ear where he breathed sweet loving words into her ear causing her to wildly grind herself against his lap.

He let out a deep moan before capturing her lips with his own, twirling his tongue against hers. He lifted one hand up to tweak her nipple that was just visible against her tshirt and she moaned into his mouth, loving the way it felt to be cared for in this way once again. He continued to play with her breasts as they kissed like they used to, when they believed nothing could tear them away from each other, not even a war.

"Weasley never did this for you, did he?" He asked, breaking away from the kiss for a second and reaching his shirt underneath her shirt and unclipping the front of her bra exposing her breasts to him. She shook her head in answer to his question, moaning each time his fingers lightly grazed her bare breast. His hand then snaked down on it's journey to her jeans, where he unzipped them and lightly pressed his fingers against where he knew her sensitive nub to be. She bucked in response, calling out his name passionately. "He never made it about you, never made you cum, did he?"

"No, no he, uh, Draco oh Merlin!" She moaned, as his hand slipped under her knickers and gathered her wetness to rub her clit the way he remembered her liking. He removed his hand and she whined in response to the disappearance. Before she knew it he had picked her up and laid her down in front of him, yanking down her jeans and knickers as he went. He hoisted one of her legs over his shoulder and leant down to devour her sweet cunt. He couldn't remember the last time he did this for her, it had been one of his favourite things to fantasise about whilst he'd been absent. He tasted her for the first time in a year and couldn't help the moan escape his mouth as he set to work. He thrust two of his fingers in and out of her, hitting her spot each time making her cry out in pleasure. His tongue making quick work of her, as she neared her orgasm. It was one of Draco's favourite things to do, making Hermione Granger cum.

Seeing her now, her hair splayed out around her head like a bushy halo, her eyes squeezed tight as if opening them would make the whole thing disappear, her hands balled into fists, and the look of pure ecstasy on her face. She came with his fingers deep inside of her, his tongue lapping up her juices as she moaned his name over and over like a prayer. He crawled up her body, kissing her as he went reaching his destination; her mouth.

They kissed for what felt like forever, and Hermione could feel Draco's hardness pressing against her. She reached down and unzipped his jeans and pulled his underwear down far enough so that he popped out. She grasped him with her hand and felt him inhale when she pumped it up and down three times, loving having him back in her hands. She helped him pull down his pants with her feet and once they were discarded she positioned him at her entrance. He plunged into her hard, and she moaned at the contact that she had been missing. She may have been having sex with Ron in his absence, but that was all for him, somehow being with Draco made it feel like it was all about her. There was no competition when it came to who was the better lover of the two.

"So tight." He groaned, as he pulled himself almost completely out of her before plunging back into her fully. "So wet."

They slowly built up a rhythm and Hermione began to feel the once familiar sensation of her orgasm nearing. She could smell the comforting smell of Draco Malfoy as he brought her closer and closer to the edge with each thrust of his hips. His hand moved down to rub her clit to near her even closer to her release.

"I, I, are you?" he muttered, his face scrunched up with concentration, wanting to garauntee her release before he reached his own, the gentleman.

"Cum for me, Draco." Hermione mewed, as she approached her own release, her muscles clenching around him as he increased his pace.

They both reached their climax at the same time, Hermione moaning his name as she came around him. Draco grunted as he came inside of her, finally feeling like he was back where he belonged with the woman that he loved. If she didn't forgive him yet, he was sure after a few more of these sessions she would be back to loving him as if he never left in no time. He kissed her nose, and then on the lips once before rolling off her and holding her to him tightly. "I love you." He said softly in her ear, as if it were a delicate secret shared between the two of them. "I don't expect you to say it back," He reassured her "I just want you to know my feelings haven't changed." he promised.

They laid like that for a while before Hermione dressed herself, cleaned herself up with her wand and cast an contraceptive charm. Slowly, Draco dressed too, worried that she was going to tell him to bugger off by the look of deep thought on her face.

"Are you ready to go back and say hello to everyone?" Hermione asked, and Draco broke out into a wide smile, happy to be welcomed back.

"I'm ready." He said.

"There's not a spare room at the safe house, so I guess you'll have to stay with me. However, we'll transfigure you a spare bed, I'm not ready to share my own with you just yet." She said, straightening herself out.

"Except for things like that, obviously." He said with a smirk making hand gestures to try and represent the intimate act they had just done.

"Prat." She said, under her breath. "You may be right, that was amazing. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." He said.

"Don't take it as me being over what you did to me, this is only the beginning. There's a way to go yet, before I forgive you."

"Well, if that's how you what me to make it up to you, I can go again right now." He said, cheekily not retreating in time to avoid the playful smack she dished out.

"Come on, let's go see Harry." She said, holding her hand out for his to apparate them both back to the safe house.

"Okay, love." He said, reaching for her hand and feeling the awkward tug that was side-along apparation.

* * *

How did you like it? Let me know! 3


End file.
